ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WolfBoy
WolfBoy is an upcoming superhero comic book series written by Collin Brady and published by Dark Horse Comics in 2017. The series features a 16 year old human boy who got revived by using wolf blood and received the powers in the process. The series is known for having dark elements. The series is considered to be a "Samurai Jack and Teen Titans combined" type series. The first issue will release in November 24, 2017. In January 2018, due to the comic's success, Adult Swim gained the rights to create an animated television series based off the series, titled WolfBoy: Reloaded. It would premiere on December 7, 2018 on Adult Swim as part of the Toonami lineup. Issues Characters Heroes/Allies *WolfBoy / Collin Brady, a 16 year old teenage boy who gained his wolf powers in a hospital after getting hit by a truck. *Elisha Preston, a 14 year old 8th grade teenage girl who is Collin's girlfriend. *Beetle / Baylee Mardis, a 17 year old teenage girl who assists the heroes, and at the same time, avenges her boyfriend's death. *Element Girl / Kristina Austin, a 16 year old teenage girl who was granted elemental powers. *The Animal Warrior / Mattie Gargis, a 14 year old teenage girl who has survival skills, and (before one episode of WolfBoy: Reloaded) had a pet ferret named Emmett. *Gorilla / Aaron Duncan, a 16 year old 10th grade strong teenage boy who wears a metallic Gorilla suit, and one of the members of The Heroic 3 *The Raptor / Honor Smith, a 15 year old teenage boy who was turned into a Velociraptor permanently via a curse. He drives a motorcycle and carries various laser guns, and one of the members of The Heroic 3 *BladeGirl / Lagan Fuller, a 17 year old teenage girl who was granted power when she pulls a special sword from a stone, and serves as a leader of The Heroic 3. *Nancy Samano, a 16 year old 11th grade Mexican-American teenage girl who is a good ally/friend to WolfBoy / Collin and the heroes. Along with Scarlett, she is a smartest student in the whole school. *Haley Flanagan, a 17 year old teenage girl who wants revenge on Moonstone for killing her parents. *Aubrey McCravy, a 14 year old 9th grade teenage girl who is friends with WolfBoy and the heroes. Her best friend is a Beetle bot named Beets. *Delaney Zeedar, a 16 year old 11th grade teenage girl who got lost during a drive to a dance with Austin Gregory. *Hannah Gargis, a 16 year old 11th grade teenage girl who works occasionally at the school store in CCHS. Is shown to be a animal lover and owns 5 dogs. *Jasmine Todd, a 17 year old 11th grade teenage girl *Lyndsey Joiner, a 15 year old 9th grade teenage girl who welds a magical blade. *Wild Animal / Recus Jarmon, a 19 year old black boy who lives in the forest, the same where The Animal Warrior resides, and often warns people to beware of her. *Shadows / Anna Russell (formerly an antagonist), a 16 year old teenage girl who was granted shadow powers, and was tricked by Moonstone and Death that WolfBoy is bad, she redeemed herself when she discovers WolfBoy is good, and WolfBoy was actually Collin Brady. *The Robot Master / Heather Adams (formerly an antagonist), a 17 year old teenage girl who controls robots and knew WolfBoy was Collin, who rejected her after a incident. Redeemed herself by Collin's words. *Ezio, a anthromorphic cat who is the protector of the Eye Gem and the protector of the White Artic. (W.I.P) Antagonists *Moonstone Voltage, a Aku-like electric demon who is the main antagonist. *Dr. Death, a mad doctor who gives people various bloods to give them powers. *BadNature / McKinsley Skipworth, a 15 year old 10th grade teenage girl who somehow turned against Collin prior to the events of the first issue, and was granted Poison Ivy-like powers and control animals. *Pillowbeast, a pillow/beast hybrid. *Bad Samurai/ K.D. Wilson, a 16 year old teenage black boy who is WolfBoy's tough to defeat enemy. (May be scrapped) *Shadows / Anna Russell (redeemed), a 16 year old teenage girl who was granted shadow powers, and was tricked by Moonstone and Death that WolfBoy is bad, she redeemed herself when she discovers WolfBoy is good, and WolfBoy was actually Collin Brady. *The Robot Master / Heather Adams (redeemed), a 17 year old teenage girl who controls robots and knew WolfBoy was Collin, who rejected her after a incident. Redeemed herself by Collin's words. *Demonic, a another Aku-like flame demon who is Moonstone's brother. *Dust, another Aku-like Earth demon who is Moonstone's and Demonic's brother. *Aquarius, a female Aku-like water demon who is Moonstone's, Demonic's and Dust's sister. (W.I.P.) Bots *Bee bots, bee-like bots and one of Moonstone's common minions *Snail bots, snail-like bots and one of *Beetle bots, Beetle-like bots and Moonstone's common minions **Chromium-armored beetle bots, Chromium-armored variant *Mantis bots, Mantis-like bots *Panther bots, Panther-like bots *Alligator bots, Alligator-like bots. *Wolf bots *Cat bots *Hedgehog bots *Wolverine bots *Black Cat bots *Whale bots *Dog bots *Bulldog bots *Raptor Bots (W.I.P.) Fingers (based off Fingers from Collin the Speedy Boy) *Flappy (based off Flappy McFinger) *Ice (based off IceFinger) *Goof (based off GoofFinger) *Handy (based off Handy) *The Friendly Finger Tiki Witch (based off VoodooFinger) *Razor (based off Razor McFinger) (W.I.P.) Possible characters (Those characters are not very likely to be added, but add your character ideas here.) *The Bryte (based off Teary Eyed Bryte from Collin the Speedy Boy) *Dark WolfBoy / Anti-Collin Brady *Elvish / Cody Hardy *The White Goose / Cody Leonard *Robo-Cat 4000 *The Ghost / Cannon Joly *WolfGirl / Ashlyn Brown *Spider Cat / Alexis Brady, an older sister of Colin *Bird-Bots *Wolfninjas *Dr. Psycho (based off the Mad Scientist from Robot Chicken) TV Series In January 2018, Adult Swim announced that the series is getting a animated series titled WolfBoy: Reloaded. on December 2018, it was confirmed that Cartoon Network Studios and Williams Street is doing the series. The series is rated TV-14-LV and will air on Adult Swim's Toonami. Butch Hartman confirmed that he will be producing a WolfBoy series for WB Kids. Tropes Kid-friendly Spin-off series The creator decided to create a kid-friendly version of WolfBoy, which he accept and he will do that along with the original one. The spin-off, unlike the original, has completely anthromorphic animals version of the characters. Swearing, oil violence and blood were completely removed in the spinoff to make it more suitable for younger audiences. Film In 2023, a CGI animated film adaption will be produced for Universal Pictures and Legendary Pictures with the newly-reopened Chinese-based Imagi Animation Studios providing the animation. Gallery LEGO Theme After a long time of LEGO not making a theme based on Darker and Edgier licenses, they announced that they would make a LEGO Theme based on both the original and WolfBoy's spin-off. Notes/Trivia *The creator was to making WolfBoy as a reworked version of Collin the Speedy Boy till the creator give the CTSB ownership rights to his two friends, KKDisney and DonaldoC1997 instead. *The series is similar to Samurai Jack due to the main character mostly fighting against robots, blood being shown (not a lot), and a Aku-like main antagonist. *The bots has black body, blue parts (some bots), light blue chest symbol and green eyes. **One of the bots, the Beetle Bots, resembles the Beetle Drones from Samurai Jack. In addition, the Mantis bots resembles the Mantroids, also from Samurai Jack. *There are rumors that the Netflix original series, Scarlett: Freedom Fighter is set in the WolfBoy universe. Those rumors were confirmed true. Category:Comics Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas